Trapped in Minecraft with YouTube Celebs?
by BaconRulze
Summary: Bacon plays Minecraft and watches people play it a lot. she has always wanted to meet the YouTube Celebs that she has watched and when she finally does, well let's just say that it wasn't as she thought it would be. Join Bacon and 6 Celeberties as they try to get out of the world of Minecraft!
1. Proluge

Trapped in Minecraft with the YouTube Celebs

A/N: hey guys, BaconRulze here and this is my fanfic! Yup! I am stooping that low to start making fan-fictions, sadly, but I have always enjoyed writing, and also minecraft, so why not combine the things I love? Yeah, I'm stupid. So in small detail, this story is of me, and some youtubers (famous youtubers, like liketotallytoby, inthelittlewood, antvenom, skythekidrs, truMU, people like that) getting stuck in minecraft and going on an adventure! To get out of course... Let's just say, I'll be the only girl, since I don't really know many girls who play MC. So yeah, this is gonna be fun . JK, this really is gonna be fun! Even for you people reading it! I hope you feel the excitement from me radiating off of your glowing screen of some sort so yup! Get ready to be amazed by the awesome (-Ly terrible) Wrighting skills of moi!

Prologue:

(BTW: note, this will be in third person omniscient for the prologue, just to show how everyone got in the game, after that it's just first person unless I type otherwise)

Bacon, for that was what all of her friends called her since she got her YouTube channel, was sitting on her bed commentating for her daily uploads (I upload daily?! What is this universe and where can I find it?!) and started her outro.

"Peace out sukkas!" She said smiling as she stopped the recording. She started to get on the survival games server and when it said loading, the screen was slowly fading into a deep blue. Bacon looked confused and wondered if it was part of a snapshot or something and so she clicked the screen and moved the mouse to exit, but the screen was getting a deeper and deeper Shane of blue so she leaned forward to see the mouse and something way unexpected happened. She was sucked strait in her PC screen.

Meanwhile, at yogtowers, Inthelittlewood (AKA Martyn Littlewood) was finishing editing and started to play on his casual map without recording as his screen of his yogblast PC as well turned into a deep shade of blue. He looked almost as deeply confused as the color of the screen.

"Ummmm, Minty? Can you lend me a hand?" He squinted at the screen and leaned in and was sucked in just like Bacon was Seconds earlier.

Now at where ever antvenom works, Ant, Sky, CaptianSparklez, and TruMU were recording a video of the survival games when their screen suddenly their screens turn the same shade of blue as Martyns and Bacons. They started talking to each other on Skype trying to figure out what was happening and sooner or later, they just have up and started to shut down their computers, but even though their computers were shutting down, the screens were still blue. Ant walked over to the screen and tapped it, or at least tried to, what happened though was he was sucked in. Sky, walked over to his blue computer screen and did the same exact thing. TruMU, being smarter, tried taking the plug of the computer but while standing up, knocked his head on the bottom of his PC and was warped into the random place. Captain was so annoyed, he just wanted to talk to his friends and play a good game of survival games. He walked over to the screen and touched it, expecting to feel the cool glass, but instead feeling air and seeing blue as be was yanked in along with the rest of them.

Finally at Toby's room, Toby was playing minecraft on a server when he entered the nether, but I staid of the "building terrain" screen, it sated purple, slowly turning a dark shade of blue. Toby backing up confused hit his head on his Mic and fell strait into the portal taking the 7 into another world. The world of Minecraft.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Where The Hell Am I?!

I woke up in a field of grass, I put my hand down to stand up and look at my surroundings, and right when I did, I noticed I wasn't just in a plain of any grass, it was pixilated grass. Much like the kind it was in minecraft.

"You have got to be kidding me, not this dream again" I said as I sighed. I looked down at my hand and saw my fingers were gone and so where the curves. I was all blocky. "Well if it is a dream, better continue it" I start into the forest to punch some wood and make a shelter. I walked across the planes and saw something a sheep was nuzzling and I walked over to it. When I got there, I saw a familiar skin. It had a green shirt with a swirl, blue pants and blonde hair. I thought about it for a minute and almost blow my head off when I realize who it is.

"Inthelittlewood?!" I scream making Martyn up and making him back away "oh, sorry" I say blushing "now this has got to be a dream"

"What are you talking about? Who are you? Where am I?" He asks staying away from me his crazed fan.

"Oh sorry, I'm Bacon, that's what everyone calls me anyway. And can't you see, this is Minecraft" I say with a friendly smile hoping to calm Martyn down, and it works. He looks calmer and starts to talk friendlier to me.

"I'm guessing you're a fan" he says and I nod, but not like a crazy fan girl, like a friend. "Yeah, ummm, do you know how I got here?" I shake my head and shrug, being speechless, so when I finally regain my speech I start to talk to him.

"We should probably punch some wood to survive the night" as I look up at the sun around mid day.

"Yeah," he says "that'd be a good idea" he says as we disappear into the wooded area, only to find 4 other bodies. "You are having a giraffe! How many others are there?!" He asks anger filling his eyes for some reason. I'm guessing because he wanted to get out, not meet new people. Man this is an odd dream. I sprint over to the 4 and I feel I recognize these skins too. Then when I find them out, I feel I was about to scream, but I don't want the people to think I was a crazy fan girl or anything, even though I am. The 4 down there were Antvenom (Taylor), skythekidrs (Adam), TruMU (Jason), and CaptianSparklez (Jordan). Right when I realized who they were, Antvenom got up and looked around and at him, then wakes up the others.

"Ummmm, Guys?" He asks as they stand up looking around. "What happened?" They shake their heads signaling they didn't know and looked around to see they were at the bottom of a ravine. Sky looked up and saw me standing above crouching. I stand up right when he points me out and punches in the area to show the others.

"Ummm, I don't think we're alone" he says. Antvenom, TruMu, and Skythekidrs al l scale out of the ravine easily but CaptianSparklez is still stuck at the bottom not able to parkor as well as the others. He gets up about half way when he gets to the dirt area. So he digs the rest of the way up.

"I have no idea how Steve does this" he mutters under his breath as his head pokes out of the ground and he hops out. Right when he's out, though, the 4 turn to me.

"Who are you? How did we get here? What did you do to us?" They all asked overlapping questions.

"Ok, ok, my name is bacon, I have no idea how I even got here, unless I'm dreaming, which I probably am, and I didn't do anything to you," I say calmly glancing around at the four. This has to be a dream. 1) I'm in minecraft 2) I'm with YouTube celebrities 3) I'm in minecraft with YouTube celebrities 4) did I mention I was in MINECRAFT?!

"Do you at least know why we're here?" Captain asks and I shake my head and they sigh.

"Ok, well I'm officially stumped, and this time I can't rage quit" Sky says looking at his blocky feet. That got a slight laugh out of us but that was all.

"Ok, well we can figure this out later, right now we need to get a shelter" I notice how late it's getting and I start punching a tree. Oh gosh it hurt. How DOES Steve do this. I guess he doesn't have a choice though does he. I chopped down 5 trees before my hand really started to feel sore. I got 18 logs and made them into planks and looked around to see the clear area covered in saplings. I pick them up and get around a stack of oak and 12 of birch. Ant makes some tools and a sword for us, and Martyn comes at the complete wrong time. Right when he comes through the forest Ant and Sky both attack him.

"Stop! He's with me!" I sprint jump over in front of Martyn to keep them from hitting him and pull out my sword. "If you want him, you got to go through me" which would have been a really bad thing to say to the winner of more survival games than I can count, and sky who is just plain crazy. But still. The 2 back off and I turn and give Martyn the saplings.

"Thanks for that" he says. "I probably would be dead now if it weren't for you"

"No prob" I say and if I could, I'd smile.

We build our houses after we eat some apples from the trees. We connect them underground by tunnels and made signs. I killed enough sheep for all of us to make a bed and 1 extra. We all made chests and put our valuables in them. I made another crafting bench and made doors. When our houses were finished we got in our beds but for some reason we couldn't sleep. I get up to the strange sound of breaking down doors. I snatch my sword from the chest and open the door to kill the zombie but then I notice. Let's just say it wasn't a zombie I saw, but a person. Liketotallytoby. He stumbled in the room and out of habit I closed the door and put away my sword and got some apples to give to him to recover some health. When he finally speaks, I can tell he's confused.

"Why are you helping me?"he asks. And I laugh.

"Because I know Martyn wouldn't like me letting you die, not that I would either" I say jokingly and Toby speaks in shock.

"Martyn? As in Inthelittlewood?!" I just nod and open the iron doors into the tunnels. I take a left and then a right following the signs. When I get there i open the door and go upstairs to see Martyn.

"Hey Bacon any explanation of why we can't sleep-" he starts to ask then Toby hops up the stair "Toby!"

"There is my explanation" I say and Toby and Martyn would hug if possible in Minecraft. (You hear my plea Mojang) we get Toby outfitted with some tools and a little bit of armor, but no sword. We ran out of wood. TruMU and I ran out to chop down some trees and when I turn around. A pair of white eyes stares at me from a block away.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What are we supposed to do?

I scream and Jason (TruMU) comes running with his iron sword and the eyes attacked. So I ran like hell. When I was down to 1 heart, I was cornered. Nowhere to run, or hide? Didn't think so. I knew I'd probably die then and there and then a miracle happened. Jason (TruMu), Martyn (Inthelittlewood), and Taylor (Antvenom) came running with swords in hand. They snuck up on the figure that has those glowing eyes and hit him a few times, the Figure soon faded away as soon as I realized that I had such low hunger, so I ate the last of my apples.

"Are you ok?" Toby asks when we get back and I just nod unable to talk "what happened?" Everyone looked at me confused at why I screamed.

"I-it was" I shake my head. It couldn't possibly be Herobrine. Could it have? "If I told you, you'd think I was crazy" they all laughed.

"Come on! Tell us" said Adam (Sky) "you can't be that crazy"

"I think it was... Herobrine" I say quietly and again they all laugh.

"You can't be serious" Jordan (Captain) says in between laughs.

"What other mob do you know that has glowing white eyes?!" I say defending myself. The others sound like they're mumbling in shock. "Whatever, I'm going to bed" I leave the room mumbling madly knowing they don't believe me. I hop in the bed ready to wake up in my own in real life, but the next thing I know, it's morning, and I'm still in minecraft. "This makes no sense! I can't really be in minecraft!" I say unable to believe that I'm actually in the game. "And the other part that's unbelievable is I'm with 6 YouTube Celebs!" I mumble on my way to the main house with all of our materials and I grab some food. "I wish this wouldn't have happened. Then I wouldn't have almost been killed by Herobrine, my hand wouldn't be so sore from punching trees, and most of all, I wouldn't be stuck here with tons of people I don't know, and aren't even my GENDER!" I start back to my room to split my food source in my chest and see Adam and Jason startled at what I said.

"Ummmmmmm hi?" I say trying to cover up what I just said. Hoping that they aren't offended at what I said about them.

"Well we're stuck here until we can find a way out, so your stuck here with us 6 'boys you don't even know'" Adam says sounding hurt. I didn't mean it like that :(.

"She probably didn't mean it like that" Jason says towards Adam . See! He understands. "She just, I guess, feel uncomfortable with being around 6 guys and no girls, especially if the guys all have YouTube as a job and are pretty much famous" Ok now it's kind of creepy. It's like he's reading my mind.

"But still, she has to live with us to even try to get out of here" Adam says angrily and I start out of the so the 2 can have their argument and I run into Toby who probably heard the conversation.

"Before we start the convo about you hating me and I run from the argument, I didn't-" I start but he interrupts me.

"I know you didn't mean it like that. If it makes you feel any better, I feel kind of sorry for you" oh well thanks Toby. I didn't want these people to pity me! I wanted them to respect me. (And for them to mention them in their videos so I can get some more subs, know what I'm saying?) "You actually sound brave, facing up to Herobrine" well if Facing means running from Herobrine, then yeah. He's right. "And just so you know, I don't hate you"

"Thanks, that defiantly made me feel... Better?" I say and we both laugh.

Later all of us meet outside to find out what we all know about how we can get out.

"What can we do? To get out I mean" Taylor asked. And I just shake my head. "Any ideas?" Everyone mumbles and I get an idea, one that might actually work.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The great idea

A/N: ok 4 announcements: 1) liketotallytoby is sototallytoby, I was just being stupid 2) thank you to Kitty-cat In Blue for giving me an idea how to continue the story 3)Also thank you to all of the people who favorite and followed my story :D 4) I'm going to start calling the minecrafters by their actual names. Read on :P

I gather my thoughts to say what I want correctly not to look like an idiot.

"Maybe we have to complete all of the achievements, you know, getting diamonds, going to the E.N.D. Stuff like that" I say hoping I don't sound stupid but everyone just nods.

"That's actually a good idea" Martyn says. When I leave the room, me and Taylor get to the tunnels to mine around. I end up finding a ravine with butter sticking in the wall and lava all around. Sucking at parkor unlike Taylor I build my way down. When we explore, I place torches while Taylor mines the ores. When we get to the end I realize that there are mobs slowly cornering us. I take up my duty and kill the mobs with a nearly broken Iron sword. By the time I was done killing the beasts, my sword has broke. Taylor offered his but I declined. He needed something to protect himself didn't he? Besides the point, I had a bow with a stack of arrows, just waiting to be fired. When we finally found what we were looking for, we rejoiced to the sight of the 9 blue gems. I took the lapis from Taylor and when we got out of the mines, gave it strait to Martyn, noticing from his squeals of delight, he was clearly happy. When I looted a few dungeons I found a few spawn geffery eggs and spawn squid eggs. I gave the Geoffrey eggs to Jason and as a joke gave the squid eggs to Adam. Which got a laugh out of everyone.

When we got to it, we made a diamond pickaxe and got 10 obsidian (ten blocks is the magical total! For that's enough to build up my portal! XD) to make a Nether portal. I made a flint&steel and lit it to hear the horrifying sounds from the other side.

"So how many achievements is that now?" Asks Toby and I do the math in my head. (Not going to list the achieves, just trust me)

"Well we just finished the making a portal one, so that would make..." I counted in my head "12 done?"

"Man you know your minecraft" Jordan says awestruck. Well I have played the game since beta (not really, maybe in my dreams) and watched antvenom on his "all achieves" videos. So yeah. I'm a nerd -.-. All of the guys hopped in the portal, well all but Martyn and me.

"Are you sure you wanna go?" He asks concern in his voice. And well, how do I put this lightly? JUST 'CUZ I'M A GIRL DON'T MEAN NOTHING!

"Yeah I'm sure, I'm pretty good at minecraft, you know" I say sounding a little hurt.

"Oh, ok, well, I was just trying to look out for you, make sure you didn't get killed" he says now sounding a little hurt as well. I mean, I know he's just looking out for me and it's nice and all, but does he have to be like my mother?! I mean, I can take care of myself "well then, ladies first" he says with his usual pep in his voice. So I hop in.

When the dizziness faded away the 6 guys were ready to go, so I followed. Well, I guess you could say leaded. I always liked the Nether (again, not really) I liked all of the creatures I could find there. Plus the stronghold, which I have found only a few times in the many years I have played. We walk around and killed a few ghasts an then I remember the achievement "return to sender" (didn't use the wiki on that :D surprising :P) about killing a ghast with its fireball. So the next time a ghast shot at me, I punched back the fireball and killed it one-shot. A note popped out at the top right of the screen saying I got the achieve. I laugh a little. I've never got that achievement before. Sooner or later I hear a blaze. That must mean one thing, a stronghold is nearby.

"Hey guys? Hear that?" I say and smile. I turn and they nod. I start of towards the area and I could swear a pigman literally spawned in front of my face. Well lets just say I didn't say the nicest of words "oh FUCK!" I scream while I fall. 'I'm done for' I think, but that's just when I fall on a ledge about 7 blocks from the lava, but only half a heart was left from that fall "shit that scared me" I mumbled to myself as I recovered health.

"BACON!" I hear Jason's voice. "You alright?!"

"Yeah" I say up to them, my voice cracking and me wincing with every passing jump up to the level I was on. When I get up, I realized that there was one thing we forgot in the main world. Food. I recovered a few hearts on the way, but not enough to get even half way. A few of the guys took of their armor (I never wear some) and passed it to me so I wouldn't take as much damage on the way back to the portal. We walk back, mostly because half of us can't sprint, and after a while hop into the portal and grab 16 steak each, enough to explore. We go back to the nether once we recovered hearts and were at full hunger and health, so we went back on the path we went to begin with. When we get to the pathway that I fell on, the boys, of course, went first, just in case. Soon, though, we find it. The stronghold.

"Let's go!" Adam says cheerfully and drags me with him, the others running to catch up, though we turned and I guess they didn't and we soon lost each other. Adam and I wander around hopelessly trying to find the others, but not doing well in the search. When we find a blaze spawner though, I kill a few to get another achieve. Only 16 left.

We wander aimlessly searching around looking for any sign of the others, but not succeeding. I take a left and hear a whimper.

"Bacon?" Adam calls sounding a little scared.

"Yeah?" I turn around to see a mincraftian leaning against the sides of a cage. Someone I know of.

"I'm startled" he whimpers and I sprint over to the weak player in the cage. The skin I know all too well, but how long has he been here?

(Kitty-cat In Blue, DON'T SPOIL IT! please)


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I'M STARTLED!

A/N: Ok, so last time, I left you guys at a cliff hanger, like I always do, and I hope Kitty-cat In Blue didn't spoil it for anyone :P. I upload chapters frequently, so it shouldn't be that hard to wait. So yeah, if you've made it this far, thanks for reading and I'm glad you liked the story :D read on! :P

"Deadlox? Ty?" I walk over to the cage and am horrified by the sight. He looks to be trapped in there for a good few weeks. "Ok Adam, you stay here with Dead- I mean Ty, I'll find the others" he nods whimpering in pain. I would know how he feels, his really good friend, trapped in a cage, for at least a few weeks, and watching him slowly wither away. We need to help him, and now. I sprint around, now screaming for the others. "Martyn! Toby!" I turn the corner "Jason! Taylor! Jordan!" I turn another corner and eat a steak "Help!" I start sprinting again.

"Bacon?!" I hear Martyns voice a run up some stairs and turn another corner and run strait into them. "What's wrong?" He asks as I catch my breath.

"Is Adam hurt? Where is he?" Taylor asks, worry in his voice. I just shake my head.

"Just... Follow... Me" I turn and run more, navigating the stronghold like a pro and turning every few seconds making sure I don't lose the others this time and when we get there, Taylor, Jason, and Jordan gasp in the sight of their friend. Taylor runs over and breaks the bars to let Ty out as he slowly crouches away from the bars that have kept him in captivity. He gives him food so he could recover and we help him back to the Main world. We traverse trough Ghasts and Pigman as me, Martyn and Toby help keeping away mobs, shooting Ghasts and (almost) hitting Pigman, but then we remember they are harmless unless you hit one. When we get back to the portal, we all jump in, me being last. We get into the main world and set Ty down so he can recover. After a little bit though, we try to get him to talk.

"What happened Ty?" Adam asked worried for his friend.

"He-he-h-her" he stutters a little and we're patient until he finally spits it out.

"Herobrine, it was Herobrine" he says an the others are shocked. Well all but me. I wish I could say "I told ya so" but I don't think it's the right time.

"Do you know how you got here?" Martyn asks but Ty just shakes his head.

"How about this" I start "do you know how to get out" it's a slim chance he does, but the others just laugh.

"How would he know how to get-" Jason starts but Ty interrupts.

"Don't be mean to her" he turns to me "I actually do" and I nod, not a bit surprised. Just because he's been here longer than us, well, doesn't mean he knows more than us, but come on, it's Deadlox we're talking about. "The only problem is, we need a Nether star" and the others groan, knowing we'll have to fight the wither. That means fighting lots and lots of wither skeletons (oh my gosh, I just realized how long this story's gonna be 0.0). "And finishing all of the Achievements is another part"

"Achieve count, Bacon?" Toby asks. I rack through my memory and I think if we completed one that had to do with rescuing someone from the Nether, but couldn't think of any.

"Well we've done, 14, so 16 left" the others groan, but I try to lift the mood "I'll work on the farm, I've always been good at making minecraft farms" I say a little more cheerfully. "You guys should look for wolves, 5 specifically" pointing at Taylor and Adam "and Once Ty is better, you guys" I point at Jordan and Jason "should start getting ender pearls, Martyn and Toby can go do something else I guess" I say "but you have to do something, maybe get more blaze rods from the Nether, or start mining so we can get the 1km on a minecart track, something productive" I add and I hear some grumbles as they leave the room. I walk around getting the stuff I'll need from the storage, lots of logs, seed, and bone meal. I start to make a hoe and get another 2 achievements. "Time to farm" and "MOAR tools" If I recall correctly. I start to make some fences and hear some people walking around the tunnels. Martyn and Toby.

"Since when was she in charge?" Said the younger voice that must have been Tobys.

"Well, do you know all of the 30 achievements?" The clear accented voice, that must have been Martyns, asked. Silence. "Didn't think so" was Martyn standing up for me? I was thinking of what I just heard I turned to see a door open and close. Martyn and Toby again. "Oh, um hey Bacon?" I turn my back mumbling a "hi" and start crafting some more. "Did you, uh, hear that-"

"That conversation?" I ask, turning back around to face them. They're silent. "Yeah, what about it?"

"I was just wondering-" Toby starts.

"By the way, I was just trying to help, but you're right" I say sort of angry at Toby. I mean, I guess he was not as sweet and innocent as I thought. (I really wouldn't know XD). I guess I this is just real life. "No one did make me in charge. I know it's been hard on everyone and I'm just trying to save everyone behind by taking up responsibility as leader, knowing all of the achieves and crap" I say, now mad "but no, if you don't like it Toby, Maybe l should just let you take up the responsibility" right when I realize what I said, I'm silent. Martyn and Toby just saw a side of me I wanted no one to know about but me. A few moments later I speak to the 2 frozen males. "I-I'm sorry" I sprint out of the room and start to craft some fencing. When I finish I go outside to how the ground and dig out the areas where I'd put water. I put fences around the area I hoed and planted seeds only to realize I forgot buckets. I turn back to get some buckets of water and see Martyn and I flinch.

"Hey! Need some help?" he asks and I shake my head.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier" I say "I was just really-" he cuts me off

"Stressed, I know" he says sweetly.

"Everyone is" I finish. I walk back to the house and get 3 buckets. I fill them with water and start filling the areas I dug out. When I finished I used bone meal and grew 6 pieces of wheat (you'll see later) and make some bread with 3. Another achieve down. Only 13 left. I look around for chickens and cows and I get milk and eggs and on the way back I find some sugar cane. I make some sugar and then some cake with the left over wheat. By the time I was done, it was starting to get night so I try to fence in a skeleton. After a few tries though I get one in the fence box I made. I count 50 meters out and then turn around and shoot after hitting the skeleton a few times with a sword. I kill it 1 shot with 1 arrow. I hear a gasp right after I kill the skeleton and see Toby who didn't look quite as mad.

"Yeah, um, sorry" I say bowing my head like I did when I saw Martyn.

"It's all good, as long as you teach me how to aim like that" he says and punches me. I just laugh and we shoot arrows around at mobs to increase our accuracy, all night.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The dark times

A/N: sorry for the late update last time. I had writers block for a while, and I'm still not very happy about the last chapter. But a LOT of ya'll (I'm southern, live with it) have been asking where Deadlox was XD I put him in though. So read on!

The next week or so, we finished the "when pigs fly", "on a rail" and "delicious fish" achieves. That left only 8. We were outside at night one day killing skeletons and Enderman to finish some other achieves and after getting about a stack of bones, we split them between us all and search for some wolves. I go into a forest and notice something walk around that looked like a human. I go to the odd creature and see fire around. I start to go closer and I see something that looks like the nether in the main world. Looked kind of like Reficules. I turn back around to see some person that looked like a half Enderman-half human type thing. Well, I may be good at killing things, just not facing them eye to eye. I scream. Loudly. I hear Martyn and Toby scream back. But it was too late. I blacked out, only to see small pictures of Martyn and Toby fighting the Reficules. Then I completely pass out.

It feels only a few minutes have passed, but when I wake up. It seems it's been a few days. I open my eyes only to see Martyn standing by the door. I try to sit up, but there is to much pain. I flop back down on the bed, bouncing around on the springs, making lots of noise with the limp body that must be mine. I couldn't see my legs, but I knew they were probably scratched up and bruised. I tried to turn again and a pain shot up my leg. I whimper loudly and see Martyn turn from the corner of my eye. I was glad to see his face again, it's becoming more familiar.

"You should stay down. The gash on your leg is terrible" he says concerned. Even though I'm still tough, I can actually get up if I try, I think I should stay down. It's just how stern Martyns voice is. I lean back down on my back. I look up at the wood roof and my mind goes blank, only to hear the only person in the room, not the chickens clucking or the cows mooing (I put them in the farm against ants will XD) or even the pigs honking. We had convocation about stuff that happened while I was out. It seems they took turns watching over me, and doing achieves. They got the "Leader of the pack" achievement, the one that I was trying to do when I saw the Reficules, the "Enchanter" and "Librarian" so they made me a sword and armor and enchanted it, and the "Dispense with this" achieves. How long was I out?! They also got a Nether skeleton head, but only 1, we still need 2 more, and some soul sand. Then I finally ask him.

"Were those Reficules?" I ask out of the silence.

"Huh?" He looks towards me.

"You know, when you and Toby rescued me. Weren't those Reficules?" I asked. I feel I need to know this.

"Well, I never really thought about it, but I guess. yeah" I knew it. I work out what I was trying to figure out earlier.

"That means-" I guess I figure it out when Martyn does.

"Tale of kingdoms" He says, mystified. "Tale of Kingdoms?" Now he sounds confused "how is that possible?" Well, that's puzzling me too. I don't know how, but there must be a mod somehow into the- Server? Can I say that? Is it really a server? Well I'll just go with it. Somehow a mod is in the "server" and we are playing it. I don't know how it's possible but it has to be in some way. I was probably in thought for a while, because when I came back down to earth, I saw Taylor and Jordan watching me. 1 of which doesn't seem to like me at all, the other, who seams kind of neutral to everyone.

"Seams your back with us" Jordan says and then mumbles something I can't hear under his breath. All I see is that Taylor punches him afterwards, so it couldn't have been good.

"Glad your still with us" Taylor says cheerfully. We talk a while about, well about things. Taylor complains about the cows in the farm, Jordan tells me that everyone has taken care of me since I went down. Including him. And stuff like that. I mention that we only have a few achieves left and that we should start making some eyes of Enders so that we can find the EnderDragon. When they say they already have found the END portal, I'm shocked, now only 3 achievements left. That was probably why they went to the Nether, to get blaze rods. Or as Adam likes to call Blazes, "Majestical Budder Creatures". I don't know what to do with him. They also mentioned that they have a brewing stand, they just wanted me to try and brew potions, and they lost their heads. Who in Minecraftia knows how to brew a bloody potion?! Well apparently they think I can. So I might as well try.

So in the few days it takes me to heal enough to walk, I stand up off of the bed and excruciating pain shoots up from my Calf. I look down my leg, careful not to put to much weight on it, and see something I've never wanted to see in my lifetime. The inside of a Minecraftian. Well, let's just say it wasn't pretty. Toby walks into the room and sees me trying to walk around, but doesn't tell me to sit back down because of the terrible limp I have. He walks over and puts his arm around my waist and tries to help me walk better (or shall I say Budder XD god I stink at puns -.-) and it helps a little, I can walk without feeling I'm going to die in every step. Though I still can't walk outside my room, whenever Toby comes in, he urges me to walk around the small room. We've done that for a while now. But the dark days for me aren't over in a snap. Days go by, then weeks. And my gash doesn't seem to get any better. I start to be able to walk more, thanks to Toby, and it doesn't hurt as much, but the gash still looks like it did when I got it. It makes me think. Do Minecraft characters actually heal? Of corse they heal hearts, but have any Minecraft character ever gotten a wound bad enough that it didn't heal. Didn't think so. I finally gave up after thinking a while and wrapped my leg with paper and walked outside. Finally seeing the light of the sun on my face again. I wanted to run around again, but knew it wouldn't happen. At least for a while. I turn and close the door only to cause 3 boys to turn around. And gasp in shock. Toby, Adam, and Jason run over, and then hesitate when they get close to the deck I made.

"Hi... Bacon" Adam says kind of, well, confused.

"What are you doing up?" Jason asks concerned.

"Why are you outside, at the most?" Toby asks skeptical. Then they all notice the paper on my leg. I feel I should explain now.

"Tell me this. Do you even know if minecraft characters even heal?" I ask calmly, hoping to get silence, but of course I don't.

"You've got to be pati -" Jason starts, but I interrupt him.

"I've been in that room for a month and a half. I still haven't seen ANY improvement!" I say, well, loudly. Not on purpose, but loudly. Then I realize how silent it is. So I decide to shock everyone. Including myself "I'm ready. Ready to fight the EnderDragon" I say. Brave and proud. What I didn't know was that the rest of the guys came to check on the yelling. They heard what I said In staid.

Not that it really matters; they'd have to know anyways. Then I break the silence, again "you heard me, and I might even be more ready than some people here. Including my wound" then Jordan walks up.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Confessions

A/N: the first part I this chapter may be intense for some people. So warning. Don't spam the reviews saying I didn't warn you, or that I warned you for no reason. I SAID FOR SOME PEOPLE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! Ok, now my authors notes are getting intense. Read on before I yell more 0.0...

P.S. this chapter is a filler, mostly because I'm not sure how long it's gonna take me to write the next chapter.

He walks up to me, and I start to feel more fear than actually facing the EnderDragon (god Jordan must be scary). He gets about a block away, and then speaks. Calmly. "I did not carry you back from the woods for nothing; take care of you all this time, for nothing. Fuck, even keep you ALIVE for nothing! I am not going to let you die now!" And now he's angry. But I'm confused. I looked around, and everyone just nods.

"He did. He heard the fighting and ran to the area he heard it from. He saw Martyn and Toby fighting off Reficules, then you on the ground, and not thinking he picked you up and ran back, not even knowing Martyn and Toby weren't harmed" Ty says, and I am really confused. I'm even more mixed up than I was earlier. Jordan didn't even like me, I thought he despised me.

"Even more, he barely would leave your side when he brought you back" Jason said. "I mean, of course we took care of you too, but he took care of you the most" Then I look down. I had no idea. I thought I was his least favorite person in Minecraftia. I must have been silent for a while.

"I know, you must have thought I hated you" Jordan now says with sympathy. "Now you know I don't" and then he walks away. Leaving me shocked on the same block I was standing on, moments ago.

"Ok, well, it's great and all, Jordan saving me" I say, still knowing what I have to do. "But I NEED to do this; this is something that is now, or never. And well, It may just be me, but I'm tired of my hand being sore every second, me almost dying a few times, and so I may be reckless, but this" (pause for dramatic effect) "this is either just me, or everyone" and that is actually a lie. I wouldn't do this without the guys. But I knew some of the boys wouldn't let me go by myself. And I was right. Taylor, Ty, Jason, Martyn, Toby, and Adam, all of them stepped forward. I figure Jordan would have stepped forward, not wanting to be the last person here. I thought that these guys stick beside me because they don't have a choice, but today I was proven wrong.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The first boss battle

The next week, we get ready. Not for a normal adventure to the nether and all, we've gotten used to that. But to the END. We (tried to) brew potions and ended up coming out with some odd concoctions, but finally made some useful ones. 2 achieves left. I had a strength potion (3:00 min), Invisibility potions (3:00 min), regeneration potions (45 sec), and potions of swiftness (3:00 min). We spent A LOT of time brewing, but it payed off. And we still have extras. We also enchanted some weapons and armor. My helmet has protection I and unbreaking II, my chest plate has protection III and thorns II, leggings, unbreaking I and boots, Feather falling II and Protection I. My diamond sword has fire aspect I and sharpness II, and my bow has Infinity I and power II. I'm pretty decked you can say. Along with the others, we look pretty cool. This took SO LONG to do though. We Had to fight tons of mobs through the night, and mine tons of ores (we now have a shit load of iron and coal) and also take trips in and out of the nether. I also had to find lots of sugarcane to make paper to cover my leg under my leggings. So much stuff to cover! But now, we're finally ready. Taylor and Adam lead the way to the END portal while Martyn, Toby, Ty, Jason, Jordan, and I follow and finally we find our way. Then. We enter.

The END.

(Whoever thought I was ending it, put it in the reviews XD I wanna see how many people think that I was :P)

We land on the strange rock of the END, then look up. The 6 obsidian towers stood tall with the crystals on top, so then with the stacks of blocks we brought, we build as fast we could, trying to avoid the close calls of the EnderDragon, almost knocking some of us off the edge. Then we finally make it to the Island. The giant floating piece of (END) rock. The crystals glinting at the void we were in, and out of impulse, we shoot at them getting 3 within 20 shots, and then we notice the giant Dragon like thing dive down and pull up enough to attack us. Most of us scoot out of the way quickly, but Adam wasn't as lucky.

"Adam!" We yell at the brunette who just shot the 4th crystal. He looks up just as the dragon rams into his chest and knocks him unnervingly close to the edge. Taylor and Jason run over to help their friend as Ty, Toby, and I shoot the dragon, lighting it on fire (Toby's bow), taking extra damage (my bow), and knocking the dragon back a little (Ty's bow), while Martyn and Jordan shoot at the last 2 crystals. We keep the dragon distracted long enough for Martyn to knock out 1 crystal, but then the dragon flies down to Jordan and knocks him off his platform he was standing on to shoot at the last crystal. By that time, though, Taylor and Jason have gotten Adam to a safe place while he recovers health. He didn't have a regeneration potion, along with Martyn and Jordan. They had health potions. Which really don't do much. I hear a feminine scream, that really must be mine, since there are no other girls here, and realize the wing of the dragon cut the part of my arm that want covered. I was fine, yet that somehow really hurt. Even though my arm was in pain, I sprint over to where Jordan was and gather the strength to pick him up and bring him to where Adam was. The roles were switched now. After making sure he was alive and giving him some food to make sure he would recover health, he asks me something.

"Why are you helping me? After how I've been to you" he asks and now I think he has hit his head. He also eyes my wound. "and how?" Does he not remember how he saved me?

"Just repaying a favor" I say, not answering the second question and ran back out, motioning for him to stay put. When I get back out, the 6th crystal is taken out, and I think we're in the clear. We shoot arrows, the EnderDragon dives, we smack it with swords, some of us get injured in the process though. Martyn's leggings broke and the dragon swiped his leg, and he was able to hobble to the makeshift bunker we made. Jason's helmet fell off and Toby accidentally shot him in the back of the head after getting rammed by the dragon, both of them were down. And Ty was attacked by a few Enderman, taking lots of damage. Now it's just me and Taylor able to fight. The Dragon is getting really low on health, and a final blow from a sword should do the trick. That is, when Taylor is rammed over the edge, left dangling from the cold END stone ledge. I turn to go help him, and see Adam and Jordan rush over, grabbing his hands and yanking him over again, back onto, well, floating land. Then Taylor yells.

"Bacon! Behind you" He screams, still having low health. I spin around and see the glowing eyes of the EnderDragons face ram at full force into my already nearly broken iron chest plate, breaking it and hitting hard. I was almost gone, my vision blurring, but realize the force was slowly going down. Then I realize where my sword was. Right into the EnderDragons muzzle. 'I killed the EnderDragon.' I think 'I KILLED the EnderDragon!' I rejoice in my head then realize, I can't move. I open my eyes to see Martyn and Jordan Lifting the EnderDragon head off my body, and dragging my limp body to the bunker. The lay me down on the wool (beds don't work in the END), and the others crowd around.

"I'm fine" I say, as happy as I can, in a weak voice. "I'll be fine" they nod their heads as a tear rolls down my blocky face. I see a few others shed a few tears, and the last picture I see are the boys, all huddling around, trying to help. As I black out for the second and maybe last time I ever breathe.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Recovering

A/N: That last chapter made me cry whilst writing it. No joke. My breath was caught as I wrote those last words... Wanna know what happened to Bacon? Read on to find out :P

Taylor's POV (yay! Told you there'd be a new POV)

Days passed, and nothing changed. Bacon still lies on the wool, everyone mines some of the END stone, we play chase the EnderDragon egg. While some of us take turns keeping watch if she opens her eyes. And now, it's my turn to keep watch. I don't really like this job, though. Not that I don't like Bacon. It's that, I don't want to see the limp body of my friend, not sure if she's dead or not. I walk over to the make-shift bed, and stand over it. I let a tear fall, and then another. Then fall to my knees. This was my fault. If I had payed more attention, I could've moved out of the way of the stupid dragon. I wouldn't have gotten knocked over the edge, barely to hang on, distracting Bacon, who apparently needs to help everyone, god she's reckless. I wouldn't have left Bacon to fend for herself against the boss.

"Bacon" I say, hoping her eyes would flutter open. "Wake up, please" I say, not knowing if she could hear me. I wait about minute, then stand up, and turn around. "It's all my fault" I say and tears fall uncontrollably. Then I hear a familiar voice.

"What's all your fault?" I hear a weak high pitched voice ask. I spin around and sprint over to the bed, like a lightning bolt. I see the used to be, limp female figure, now regaining mobility, propped up on her elbows.

"You're alive" I say to her, quietly. Then I run outside and scream to the others "she's alive!" Then all I see is a mob of people jolting through the door. After everyone is accounted for, I walk to the front of the crowd around Bacon. I kneel down till I'm the same height as her.

"I'm sorry Bacon." I say and bow my head choking back tears. "This was all my fault" I let a tear fall down my cheek and look up to her shaking her head.

"No, no it wasn't. You were doing the only thing you could do, I was the one who let my guard down" she says, admitting to her mistake. "And if you all could ever forgive me, I'm so sorry for making you stay here for a week, and more" and we all nod, speechless. At least we know she's alive. I don't care how long we stay here as long as she's ok.

Another week passed and finally Bacon was good enough to walk and get back to the over world. Along with stacks and stacks of END stone, and an EnderDragon egg, we traverse back to our base from where we spawn. What Bacon didn't say when she passed out was she completed the last of the achievements. So now, after we fight the Wither Boss (more boss battles, yay), and get the Nether Star, make the beacon, we get out if here! Even though this experience has been fun and all, I don't want to stay here forever, I want to go back to playing games for a living, not being in one. We get Bacon back to her house, but she doesn't want to stay. She wants to come with us to kill Wither Skeletons.

"Cummon guuuys! It's fine! I wanna come!" She says, almost begging. "I've been a burden for the last few weeks! So let me help you guys out!" She says sitting at the side of her bed. She starts to get up and winces as she puts weight on her leg.

"See that's the reason you can't come" Jason says.

"And you haven't been a burden" Martyn adds and she looks at him, not thinking it's true. Even though it is. We chose to keep her alive. We could've just left her there if we wanted.

"You just can't come" Adam says. And then we all leave the room and jump into the portal. We walk around back to the stronghold, and get ready to fight with our new gear. Then, a bright line shines over us.

"NOT AGAIN!" Ty screams over the notice of the mobs around us. Then the light overtakes us and we fall to the ground, doubled over in pain.

A/N: since this chapter was short now. You get a longer chapter. See what i do for you. It takes me at least 30 mins to write one of these. That's ALL of my free time. Good thing I love writing. :P

Bacons POV:

I've been around the house, feeling fine when I walk, move, breathe and everything else. It may seem like it's a miracle that I was able to heal in an hour or 2, but it wasn't an hour or 2, or even 8. It's been 2 days. 48 hours. 2,880 minutes, and I won't even get into seconds. They've been gone for a while, and I'm starting to wonder where they are. And then a wolf comes through the portal. It looked a little like Patrick, Martyns wolf. And it looked like it was wanting to lead me into the Nether. I knew I wasn't supposed to, but out of worry. I hop into the swirling portal of purple.

The dizziness faded away and I started to run. Knowing they were probably at the stronghold that was the first place I went. I ran straight in and started turning corners and killing skeletons getting a skull as a reward.

"Guys! Where are you!?" I scream panicked.

"Bacon!" I hear voices say. "Don't come to us! It's too dangerous! You've got to go" of course I didn't listen to the last ones and start sprinting to where the voices came from. We I get in the room. I see why they didn't want me to come where they were. But I needed to come anyways. The room was normal, there was a giant cage in the middle of the room and lava surrounding it (yeah, perfectly normal, good thinking Bacon) but then I look around and see the Steve-like figure, the one that turns around in record speed, the one who is deadly to all, the one with the glowing white eyes. Without thinking, I pull out my sword, and hit him. He disappears and respawns behind me; I turn around and swipe some more and this goes on for quite a while. That is when; Herobrine can't teleport anymore, being too weak. Then he just starts to attack, with those terrifying screams, kind of like an Endermans. I almost panic out of the fight and accept the warm welcome of death, but I knew my friends needed help. I was getting low on health though. Then Herobrine hit me against the wall not doing any damage and when I ran at him, he did it again. He laughed a deep laugh, and that's when I went Rage mode. I ran forward at full speed and slapped him with my sword, 2 times, then he fell to his knees, clearly weak. 1 more hit, and he'd be down. So I lean down, till I'm eye level with him.

"You can mess with me, you can mess with this world, but no one, NO ONE! Messes with my friends!" And I smack him with the hilt of my sword, and he falls backwards. Then I stab him where his heart would be. I make a bridge to the shocked boys, across the lava, and break the bars to let the oh so familiar skins out (de ja vou?).

"That was so cool!" I could hear Toby say out of the silence. But I just waved it off. When we got back to the portal, I hopped in first. I guess I'm kind of glad I didn't go. Then I couldn't have saved them, or would have killed Herobrine. This is an accomplishment in itself.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Saving someone

A/N: so lately I've been thinking, why has everything bad been happening to Bacon (well I dunno! She's defiantly not my character or anything!), so I thought to fix this problem, I needed to make Bacon really special, or have something bad happen to someone else. Well, let's just say I chose #2. Watch out Martyn.

P.S.: I am aware, any of you Saplings out there, that Martyn has a Girlfriend named Kaeyi, and I think they are adorable! (Inthelittledream FTW!) but this is a fanfiction, so I don't want to see any rage saying 'ooooo Martyn has a GF! This is terrible now! Ooooooo' because I'm telling you now! I will go all rage mode. I'm warning you

Martyn's POV

The nightmares, floating around, through my once wonderful dreams. Those nightmares consist of being trapped by Herobrine until the second of my last breath, or sometimes my best friends being trapped, and me not going to get there quick enough. Nothing is worse than seeing the dead bodies of my friends. It's terrible. This dream particularly was though. The dream I started to have, just a short while ago, the one that I knew Bacon, the girl I may have a slight crush on, was safe. She was lying on her bed, sound asleep, same as everyone else, including me, but she was still harmed to where she couldn't get around alone. I heard a noise coming from her room, but not just a light sound, a crashing sound, then a scream. I sprint, navigating the hallways (all pro!) and make it to Bacons door in record speed. That is only to see her killed before my very eyes. Only to see her killed by Herobrine that night, where I couldn't do anything, and only weep over her, the one I actually love. That is only one of my dreams that have become a nightmare. There are many more though, and since that incident with Herobrine in the Nether, They've started to get worse and worse. Like the one where all of my friends were killed, right in front of me, and the evil laugh of Herobrine, replaying in my head. I just can't seem to shake them. Morning, evening, morning, evening, they just keep passing, and I can't do anything. Hell, I can't even try, try to even pause a moment, so I can fix what I had screwed up. Going into the Nether, without her.

Days, or even weeks have passed and I haven't seen them, or Herobrine. Though I can figure out what happened. Herobrine tricked them, tricked them all to believe he was me. He made himself look like me, sound like me, everything. And I can't do ANYTHING about it. It may should like I don't give a damn, but I really do. I hate being away from them. All of them. Toby, my best friend, Jason, the one who can keep us going, Ty, the smart one, Jordan, the one that helped us save Bacon from the Reficules, Taylor, the strong fighter, Adam, the one that can make us laugh, even when times were tough, but Finally, Bacon, the only girl, the one that stole my heart, long ago. I miss them all so much, but in a cage of bedrock, an iron door, and 2 iron bars in a horizontal line on one of the side, I think I'm trapped. I walk up to the iron bars and put the top of my head against the cold metal. Then I see it, just out of the corner of my vision, a chest, it has to have something in it! I reach my hand through the bars and reach out. I don't see what's in it, and grab it all, filling my inventory. I didn't even know what it was though.

"Well then" I say to myself and open my inventory. Only to see what we've been looking for at first. Nether skeleton heads. Then swords of all kinds. Gold, (please keep in mind this is Martyn's POV) diamond, stone, iron, and lots of armor. That was what filled my inventory the most, but what I saw last, was what saved me. Cobble Stone, and wood. I made a stick and soon a lever. I put on some of the armor; somehow it was stacked, and got out a sword. I ate a steak and grabbed a weapon. Then I put the lever on the wall, after a few seconds. Then I pull it, unlocking the door and opening it. I step out silently, and walk down the long corridor. I make it through a maze of walls and get out, into the nether, a now familiar place. After I step off the Nether brick, I sprint, hearing the Ghasts and Zombie Pigman behind me, running to catch me. I make it to the nether though and block it from the inside. So creatures that do get through, don't for long. Then I walk through the hallways, to my room at first, and when I see no one there, I turn and sprint to Bacon's room, hoping I wasn't to late. I get there right when I hear the crash. But I don't wait for the scream. I barge right in and stab him, Herobrine. The one that was faking as me the whole time, the one that nearly killed us all, the one, that nearly killed her. This time, it had to be Herobrine, the dark, deep screams of terror filled the rooms and the hallways, then, bright lights, and when it fades away, ash, exactly where my sword is laying. I turn around and see Bacon, standing in the corner, almost cowering in fear, I mean, who wouldn't be if they were almost killed by Herobrine, and as I took off my helmet, and when she realizes who I was, she ran straight toward me, and wrapped her arms around me and cried into my shoulder. I, being in shock for the first second or 2, sooner or later gather up my thoughts at wrap my arms around her, and try to comfort her.

When the others walk in, wondering what happened. They see a weeping girl, and a boy, who they thought was with them the whole time, was now wearing armor they didn't have, and using weapons they didn't own.

"Ummmm Martyn" I look over to Toby, who's speaking "I think you owe us an explanation" Bacon pulls away, and wipes her eyes with her sleeve. It's so weird to see the once tough girl, crying on my shoulder.

We walk into the main house and sit at the table.

"Ok, here's what happened" I start "you know that Herobrine that trapped you all? He was fake. A hologram. I was kidnapped by Herobrine in the light, he trapped me in a cage, and he pretended to be me. I only know what happened by what I heard. I had nightmares the days I was gone, ones about you guys. That I'd never see you again. But then I saw a chest. One full of armor, weapons and stuff I could use to make a lever to get out of my cell. When I got back, and didn't see Herobrine in my room, it reminded me of one of my nightmares. One where Bacon was killed. I sprinted to her room, right as the bad part started, and now, well, let's just say, Herobrine isn't coming back, at least for a while" I finish the story, and everyone is silent. That is until, Ty speaks.

"Now we just need to get some Nether skeleton heads" everyone nods, and then I remember.

"That reminds me" I open my inventory, and toss half a stack of Nether Skeleton heads onto the table. Then everyone gasps. "The chest had more than just armor and weapons" everyone just laughs.

"Ok then" Adam says "give us armor and weapons. And then, well, whenever you're ready!"


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Final Fight

A/N: last chapter was sweet, and, well, not really how I expected it to be. But now you all know, Martyn loves Bacon, and we don't know how she feels. Sadly. But you will, sooner or later. Hell, maybe in this chapter. Read on!

Bacon's POV

Days passed, they just to get me stronger and able to walk. Then more days, to get me strong enough to fight again. I kept telling the guys that I was fine, but they knew I wasn't. Everyone, especially Martyn, was hesitant about me fighting the Wither. And I think I was too. But when we all loaded up on armor and food, and got the weapons of choice, plus a bow, and placed the last Wither Skeleton head, there was no going back. We started to fight. First shooting arrows, and failing miserably. I landed the first shot, and it did pretty much nothing. Then, after around half an hour, we got him down to where he starts to fly down, so that we can hit it with a sword, and this is where we had the most trouble. Everyone kept getting hit. But one blow, surprisingly not to me, almost took Ty out. He managed to get into a cave, but Jason went in there with him to make sure he didn't get attacked by mobs. I kept swinging, but missing. Fairly any shots were hitting. Then, witerskulls. Like the fireballs from Ghasts, but can't be redirected. It shoots them all around, and destroys half the world and most of us, we're getting really low on health, but so is the Wither. Another few blows from a sword would kill it. We shoot arrows and he flys down, but not at our little group, at Martyn, who was in his little corner recovering health.

"NO!" I scream, already knowing he'd die from a blow, I run over to the Blonde haired male, and jumped strait in between him and the Wither, knowing I had close to full health. I got hit instead, but I only had Half a heart. I was almost dead so I crawled to the corner Martyn was, and hid. Knowing I might die. I close my eyes as I hear the Wither coming closer, but then hear his scream and him flying away. I open my eyes, and see Martyn, having his sword in his hand, and running to attack the Wither. When it flys down again, Martyn hits it a few more times and then, it's down. I stand up, and he picks up the Nether star. I, along with everyone else, walk towards him, to see the prize that we fought for, almost died for. But we all survived. I laugh happily to see us all come out, out of caves, holes in the ground, off of trees, out of all of our hiding places, all of us, to see the shining yellow star. We hug each other knowing we'll finally be able to go home. I turn around, and laugh. But then stop. I see the world, the one we had destroyed. All of the animals, trees, caves, mobs. Gone. I start off to the houses, and think. Do I really want to go? This has been fun, and Ty, has found out how to record in Minecraft, while being in Minecraft, and I really like this place. I don't think I'd ever get to come back. I want to stay, but I want to go. Could I leave at any time? When we all get back to the house, he walk in, and make the beacon. 5 pieces of glass, 3 obsidian, and the Nether star. That's it. We all look to Ty, hoping he'll tell us what to do.

"Well, now all you need to do is get your diamond, place it in the beacon, and jump in to the beam. Then it will teleport you to where you were last, out of Minecraft. That's it" we all nod, knowing we have enough diamonds. We know we have all we need. We just know if we're ready for the goodbyes.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Goodbyes

A/N: I know guys, I know, I don't want this to end either. I loved writing to entertain. And I'll miss it. But I'm gonna write a sequel! And this one, well, you'll just have to see. Also, I'm writing another Fanfic (check out my poll) So last chapter, NOW!

P.S.: this is going to have the POVs of many characters, if not all, so get ready to have you head confused.

Toby's POV:

So this is it. After placing the beacon, we huddle in a group beside it, not ready for goodbyes. I look around, at my new made friends, tears sliding down our faces. I can tell, we don't want to go.

"Well guys" I say "it has been quite the experience, and I'm not sure that I'm ready to leave" we look at each other and laugh. "We've had many experiences, almost deaths" we all look at Bacon "and many laughs, and this has been really fun. Though I've always had one question" they all look back at me and I look at Bacon. "What is your actual name?" We all laugh and Bacon sighs.

"It'sKelly" she mutters, to where none of us could hear.

"What?" Taylor asks.

"It's Kelly" she says and blushes. He laugh a little "stop it!"

"Come on guys! It's just a name!" Jordan says.

"Well that mystery is solved!" I say and we all laugh.

(Random POV switch!)

Jordan's POV

After laughing, I make my little speech.

"Well, this has been a dangerous and mysterious ride. Secrets, and trust had been shared, and I agree with Toby. I'm not sure if I'm ready to go back. But, I know, I should. I don't belong here. But some people, I know, do" I look over at Kelly (should I call her that? Nah, still Bacon). We laugh and I finish my short little speech. Not very long, but I guess a little deep.

(Another random POV switch!)

Taylor's POV:

"I wish we didn't have to go, now that we saved the world from Herobrine, well, at least Martyn did" I say and we laugh "well. Guys, I guess this is goodbye! One question. What is your Skype name Bacon?" She says her name (not gonna give it to you that easily :P) and we remember it, not wanting to lose contact. Though it might be a little weird to ask for her number. I wonder how it has been for Bacon. Being surrounded by people she didn't know. Even worse, YouTube Celebrities she never thought she'd meet. I guess it might be the same for every other fan of ours, but maybe, just maybe, she's different.

(Another random POV switch, this is getting annoying isn't it...)

Jason's POV:

It's going to be weird to leave everything we worked so hard on. The houses, the farm. And it was also weird to just come here though. To see all the Jeffery's in the game, like Steve would have, to see the ores and the diamonds, and everything else. It's gonna be hard to leave what has been our life for a while.

"Well. Guys. This has been really fun, I say along with everyone else. But I feel I don't belong here. I belong playing the game. Not in it" I say, and the others nod.

"Yeah. Though like I said, some people actually belong here" Jordan says. And now I'm kinda confused. Who does he think should stay?

(I'll just shut up for this one)

Ty's POV:

I think I'll just stay silent...

(Thanks for contributing Ty... -.-)

Sky's POV:

"I can just imagine if Fluffy was here" I say and Bacon joins in. "Did I win the hunger games?! I JUST WON THE HUNGER GAMES!" We all laugh, knowing that is probably what Jerome would say. The stupidly awesome bacca.

"But yeah. It has been fun to see everyone here. To meet new people, to see people we've heard about, never met. To see budder!" I say "but it is time to go, I wish it wasn't, but it is, so I guess this is rage quit?" We all laugh.

Goodbye.

Martyn's POV:

(Get ready for the good parts, well, at least they're good for me...)

I thought about it. For a while actually. And now I know. I'm in love. And if the one I love is staying, I am too. I just have one thing to do first.

"I love you guys like brothers" I say. And I know I'm saying just brothers.

"And a sister!" Toby adds.

"No. Not like a sister" I turn to look at Bacon. "I love her as much as I can, that's not family" I hear a few gasps, of course, but not from Bacon. I turn away when I hear nothing "and I know you might not feel the same, but I do know. I love you" I turn back around, and Bacon comes up to me. I expect a hug, or even a slap, but nothing could've prepared me for what happened next.

(Hah! You thought I'd tell you! Well, I will, but in a different POV)

Bacon's POV:

I pushed my lips against his. (Just pretend you can kiss in Minecraft!) How dare he think I didn't feel the same! I knew my feelings, right when he saved me from Herobrine that night. I never knew he did though. Now that I do though, if he's staying, I defiantly will. Just to stay with the one I love. The lapis loving, sapling caring, headbanded boy. The one that stole my heart.

And now! Third person!

The 2 pulled away to the laughing of others. They looked into each others eyes, and they knew. They were staying in the beautiful land of Minecraftia. They hug the others, she cries, he comforts, the rest. Well, they leave. Many tears were shed, for people not wanting to go. But. Did Jordan know how the 2 love birds felt? Or is that still a mystery…

The End

(No joke this time!)

A/N: so guys, a little cheesy romance for ya! Hope you enjoyed! I know I enjoyed writing it, so thanks for reading, following, everything else, and yeah! If you want to read the sequel it will be called 'Princess Of The Saplings' (just guess what it's about ;P) so thanks guys for reading and I really enjoyed reading the reviews, the likes and the hates (haters are my motivators!) and so yeah! I'm dragging on now, so I'm gonna release you from my story of randomness and BYEEEE!


End file.
